We're All Girls Here
by kellym01
Summary: Nodoka shows up and overhears Ranko talking about her school and thus sends her to a new school, she isn't too picky at first, until she finds out it's an all-girls school and lets just say the girls want some companionship...what will happen when they find out Ranko is actually Ranma I don't own Ranma 1/2 plz R&R rated T for paranoia possible romance may become M later C2 redone
1. Chapter 1

Nodoka Saotome had popped round for another visit, hoping to see her son and her husband and once again she only found Ranko, Mr Panda and the usual Tendo residence, except this time she heard Ranko complaining about some pervert named Kuno constantly groping her whenever he saw her when he didn't even know her name.

"Ranko, is that true?" Nodoka asked, Ranma nearly jumped out of his skin at that point, now he knew why Genma had dived into the Koi pond.

"Yeah but I can handle him, he's nothin'" Ranko replied confidently.

"Nevertheless if you are been groped at school then you should go to a different one…in fact I know the perfect one too, I can get you in no problem" Nodoka replied, with a warming smile, 'Ranko' knew she wasn't going to get much choice, she knew her mother would just keep insisting she go until she gave in and the longer she stayed the longer her life was at risk, and besides the new school might not be that bad.

"Sure, I'll go to the new school, just as long as it isn't that all-girls school Kodachi goes too" Ranko replied, shivering at the very thought. Nodoka remembered Kodachi from her last visit who had seem desperate to marry her son and harm Ranko.

"Don't worry it's nowhere near that school" Nodoka replied.

"Okay…so when do I start attending?" Ranko asked, Nodoka then pulled a phone out from under her sleeve and began to make a phone call, before hanging up minutes later.

"Tomorrow" Nodoka replied, Ranko's jaw then hit the ground as did everyone else's.

"How did you get her in so fast?" Nabiki asked.

"On my travels to find my son I have made several friends some more powerful than others but in this case my friend would be the headmistress who approved your student transfer.

"But what about principle Kuno?" Ranko asked.

"My friend will take care of that too, she has a little history with the principle, she went to Hawaii a couple of years ago and lets just say the stuff she found out about him could cost him his job, children, estate and send him to prison, so I doubt he'll be a problem" Nodoka replied with a smirk.

Nodoka then took Ranko shopping for school supplies, she was sweating the entire time just waiting to be splashed by hot water or for his fiancés and rivals to show up and reveal her true identity.

A/N Sorry this is so short, this is just an idea I had and I plan on making it very comical, open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma waited outside the Tendo residence, sat on the pavement, her pack on her back and a pink suitcase next to her, she was contemplating making a brake for it, but she knew she had no where to go and her mother was watching her from the tea room, sipping some tea.

A black car then pulled up in front of Ranma, she knew why it was here, to take her an all-girls boarding school, St. Maria's Academy or something, a tall woman who looked like she was in her thirties, she was in a business suit, with brown hair, stepped out of the car and approached Ranma.

"Ranko Saotome?" the woman asked.

"Yeah" 'Ranko' replied, the woman then picked up Ranko's case as Ranko thought over why she had addressed her a Saotome, her mother didn't know who she really was, so how would they know.

"I've been sent to pick you up" the woman stated before placing the case in the boot of the car before shutting it and opening the back door for Ranko, Ranko then got up and threw her pack into the car and got in and buckled up, the woman then shut the door and got into the drivers seat and set off. Ranko remained silent throughout the trip, trying to grasp what had happened, how she had ended up going to an all girls school and knowing his luck Ranko knew it wasn't going to be the best experience.

A Couple Hours Later…

The car stopped and Ranko exited the car as did the woman who then got Ranko's case, Ranko took in the sight of the huge mansion before her as she slung her pack back on, it looked old, but was attached to several newer buildings, the place probably had it's own zip code was Ranko's original thought, before she approached the black gates, the woman then punched the code in and the gate began to open, she turned to see Ranko leap over the gate, she just stared, mouth hanging open, once the gate was fully opened she stepped through it, before closing the gate with a touch of a button. She then led Ranko to the entrance to the school. The entrance to the oldest building, it gave Ranma the creeps, she just wasn't sure why, she then began to extend her senses, she could now see the aura of the woman beside her, but that wasn't what got her attention the mansion seemed to have a dull grey aura, the aura looked dead yet it was alive, it was very confusing, the inside of the mansion was very Victorian style, it even had the a spiral like stair case even a stone torso and head on a pedestal. The woman then led Ranko to the headmistress' office. The walls were lined with several book cases completely full, the headmistress sat in an office chair behind her desk.

She had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a brown suit.

"Ranko Saotome I have been looking over your records and I am surprised to find…you have none, yet when I cross check your photo with Furinkan highs records it pulls up the records of a Ranma Saotome" she stated, Ranma began to sweat. She still didn't know how they knew she was a Saotome, after all if her mother knew she'd be dead by now, Ranko just sighed, deciding to let them believe she's really a girl turned turned boy while she was here, hoping that it may delay the chaos for a while.

"My old man enrolled me in a boys school, he was desperate for a boy, for an heir to the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts and so gave me a fake name to use at school" Ranko replied.

"Ah, but that still doesn't explain this picture of a boy" she replied.

"Ancient curse while I was on a training trip, fell into a spring that causes me to turn into a boy with hot water" Ranko replied, remembering how she had gotten rid of Shampoo for a couple weeks. The two women didn't believe it until Ranko demonstrated it by pouring some tea on her head, turning her into a boy, before getting a cup of cold water from the water cooler, turning her back into a girl by just pouring it on his head again. "I would prefer it if you didn't tell Nodoka about this or anyone else...it's a rather sensitive topic" Ranko added.

The two women just gawked, the headmistress was the first to regain her posture "Well that explains a lot…still you better not let the other girls find this out, you see I am very strict on not letting boys onto the property and not letting girls leave the property alone for safety reasons so most of them wouldn't be able to control themselves around you…I'll just adjust your timetable to decrease your chance of been exposed to hot water" the headmistress replied before typing some things onto her computer. "You'll get your timetable next week, for this week you will be getting used to your new surroundings, finding your way around, you will be staying in room 416 on the top floor, you will be rooming with the other girls there, so make sure non of them see you turn into a boy or as a boy" Stated the headmistress before nodding to the other woman to take him there. However, before she did she told Ranko to wait outside for a minute while she spoke to the woman.

"Just like Nodoka said" said the woman.

"Yes, even I was skeptic about the curse, but still it seems he doesn't trust us with the truth, which means he's either cunning, deceitful...or afraid...we'll have to keep an eye on him Eve...I just hope Nodoka's son doesn't go too far" the headmistress stated.

"I don't think we need to worry about what he'll do to the girls, I'm more worried about what the girls will do to him...besides from what we know about Ranma from his mother he's too shy and naive to try anything with the girls" Eve replied.

"I know, I know...okay take Ranma to his room while I inform Nodoka about what happened, what he did" the headmistress stated, Eve then nodded before leaving the office to escort Ranko to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve then exited the office to see Ranma sitting on the seat just outside the office.

"Okay Ranko it's time to take you to your room" Eve said, Ranko hen stood up and began to follow Eve to the stairs.

An Hour Of Climbing Stairs…

The pair walked down a corridor and much like the rest of the place it was Victorian style, it even had the odd suit of armour leaning against the walls, they then came to as stop at a door with the number 416 on it in gold. "This is the room you'll be staying in here with four other girls, your things are already in there" Eve stated.

"Err…thanks miss…" Ranko stuttered, still unsure about rooming with girls, but she couldn't risk anyone finding out she was really a boy and she knew that was a line easily crossed if she said the wrong thing.

"Eve, my name is Eve and I am the assistant principle" Eve stated.

"Oh…well thanks Eve" Ranma stated before turning back to the door and opening it to find four girls, there were six beds, on two of the beds of the six beds a pair a girls were sitting opposite each other talking, they all stopped and turned to face the new comer, the door then closed behind Ranko, a girl with long brown hair in a pony tail, blue eyes, she wore jeans and a short blue top that exposed her mid rift, she then looked Ranko up and down before out stretching her hand to Ranko.

"Hi, I'm Amber and you are?" Amber asked.

"Ranko" she replied as she shook Amber's hand.

"Nice to meet ya, that's Thorn" she said as she pointed at a girl with long black hair , wearing a blue kimono "That's Rose" she then pointed a blonde haired girl wearing a white top and blue jeans "And that's Melody" Amber then pointed to black haired girl in a pony tail wearing a lavender top and short pants.

"Nice to meet ya" Ranko stated with a slight nod of her head with a small grin.

"Same here…oh and welcome to hell" Melody replied.

"Hell?" Ranko asked, hoping she hadn't just gone from one hell to another.

"Yeah, here you aren't aloud off the grounds without a staff member, no boys are allowed on the school grounds…so in other words no boys for the duration of your stay which can be up to years, depending on why you're here and who sent you here" Thorn replied. "My parents sent me here for attitude problems and risk of damaging their honour, just because I wanted a boyfriend, they started having my brother following me so that I didn't ruin my families honour, I've been here for five years, bro caught when I was about to get my first kiss" Thorn replied with a sigh, Ranma was beginning to understand what the headmistress was telling him earlier, if any of them found out she was a he or even if they just thought she could become a he it would be like a non stop hentai hord…it would become hell.

"Well, I guess that's good for me then" Ranko stated before going over to a spare bed where she found her case beside it and so slung off her pack and sat down on her new bed.

"Why's that" Rose then asked as she filed her nails.

"Most of the boys back home wanted to kill me for one reason or another" Ranko replied, before lying down on her bed.

"Well sounds like someone was a bad girl" Amber said with a smirk, which only grew when Ranko blushed.

"Hey I aint like that, I'm a martial artist and I've made a lot of enemies in my life and more than a few admirers who will try to kill me if I don't marry them" Ranko replied, a clock then chimed that had been in the far corner of the room, a grandfather clock, all the lights instantly went out.

"Huh curfew, guess we'll talk more in the morning, don't wanna get caught by the queen of detention" Amber stated, the sounds of girls moving about and getting into bed then filled the air, before silence fell and everyone began to drift off all thinking of boys, except for Ranko who was the last to drift off, she was still trying to figure why this place gave her the creeps, it was like there was another presence in the walls, another presence watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

The clock chimed midnight, Ranma's eyes then snapped open, it wasn't the clock that awoke her it was the presence, a strange presence, close, real close and it was putting her on edge, Ranma then slipped out of bed and headed towards the dorm toilet when she felt a large amount of pressure low down. She moved swiftly and quietly, so not to wake the other girls, once inside the toilet she slowly closed the door.

Ranma then made her way to the toilet and sat down and let the water flow, she still sensed a strange presence, she could sense that she wasn't alone. Ranma then closed her eyes and took a deep breath and began to focus and opened her eyes and began to look round the room, dim auras surrounding everything, she then turned to the wall to the left of the door where she saw a bright white aura, nearly blinding him and at the centre of the aura was the head of a young girl with long black hair and brown eyes, she was looking right at Ranma with an intrigued look.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked the girl.

"Strange normally humans can only see us when we want them to see us, I'm Kimiko and you're no girl" Kimiko stated with a smirk as she flew into the room, she was a little taller than Ranma and wore a white kimono, she then floated down to the ground, the room was engulfed by her white aura, Ranma blinked before turning if his aural site and as soon as she had she saw a girl before her, nearly invisible due to the lack of light. The only source of light was from the moon and the stars.

"What do you mean of course I'm a girl, my name's Ranko by the way" Ranma replied before pulling her pants up, only just realizing she never got changed before going to sleep.

"Yeah right an I have a pulse, your soul has the shape of a male and your aura has merged with that of another, one cursed to have their soul ripped apart and placed within victims of the curse" Kimiko replied with a smirk "You're a boy…so who are you really?" Kimiko then asked .

"How?" Ranma asked.

"I'm a ghost I can see your soul and your aura, so I can see you're cursed and this isn't your body, so who are you?" she asked again.

Ranma then let out a deep sigh "My name is Ranma Saotome, as you can see I'm cursed to become a girl" Ranma whispered.

"Well nice to meet ya…I'll be watching you though, there's no way I'm going to miss it when the girls find out there's a boy here" Kimiko giggled before fading away, Ranma shuddered at the idea of what would happen if the girls found out she was really a he, Ranma the proceeded to wash her hands and head back to bed, not realizing that one of the girls was awake and had heard everything.

A/N Sorry this is so short next chap should be longer


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma awoke the next morning, the room filled with sunlight, all the other girls in the dorm were gone, except for one, except for one of them that is, Amber sat on the beside Ranma's, the one to the left, she wore the same clothing she had worn the day before and was watching her as she awoke.

"Finally up huh?" Amber asked, a slight smirk on her face.

"Err…yeah, sorry, how long did oversleep?" Ranko asked.

"An hour, luckily for you the headmistress said you can have a day or two out of classes to get used to your new surroundings and find your way around and I'm supposed to show you around" Amber explained.

"Oh…thanks" Ranko replied with a grin as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly not noticing her roommate watching her closely, taking in her every movement, absently licking her lips seductively as she remembered what she had heard the night before.

"Okay, why don't you go get a shower and then I'll show you around" Amber stated, Ranko then went into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door before starting the shower, while outside Amber leaned against the wall.

"Yo Kimiko you around?" Amber asked the air and no sooner after the words had left her mouth Kimiko flew from below the floor until she was hovering slightly above the floor in front of Amber.

"Why do you call me Amber?" Kimiko asked.

"I want to know about 'Ranko's' curse, I heard you say she was actually a he" Amber responded as a smirk grew upon her face.

"You know I can not and will not tell you the secrets of another" Kimiko responded as she began to absently float around the room, like a lost spirit.

"Don't give me that Kimiko, besides I will find out eventually the only difference will be that here no one else will find out but if you don't tell me then the whole school may find out and I can only imagine what would happen then" Amber responded slyly, the ghost then let out a sigh, she knew that Amber all ways did get what she wanted.

"It's true she is actually a he her real name is Ranma Saotome he obtained a curse at Jusenkyo but that's all your getting from me" Kimiko replied before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Amber then made her way to the computer and began to pull up web pages that described Jusenkyo, most of which only described it as a legend or a training ground surrounded by myth, she then pulled up the records of Ranma Saotome and was shocked by what she saw, she always was a good hacker but she'd never had to hack into something to get information like this.

"Looks like getting 'Ranko' here will be a little harder than I thought and will require more cunning, lets see I need her near hot water to make her male, maybe I could use it to blackmail her…him and it says he isn't too fond of cats maybe I can use these to get him" Amber mused allowed, trying to think of ways she could get him and from the records she was looking at she could see she wasn't the first to try and get in his pants and she won't be the last but hopefully she would be the first to succeed.

Ranko then came out of the bathroom, showered and refreshed, Amber then locked her laptop and put it away, inwardly smirking as she began to scheme ways to get Ranma before he even knew what was happening.

"Hey Ranko how about I show you the secret passages, not even the teachers know about them, they're a great way to get around the place without been disturbed?" Amber asked as she made her way to the book case before moving a couple books to the side and opening a small door at the back and pressing a red button which then slid the book case and the wall to reveal a stair case that seemed to lead to hall way that split into three separate tunnels, Amber then lead the way into the secret passage, once Ranko stepped through the door way it slid shut and some old dusty light bulbs flickered into life, Amber the continued to lead Ranko deep into the secret passage, looking up every so often, Ranko the glanced up to see several pipes above the light bulbs.

A/N Sorry this took so long and that it's not too long, but I don't have a detailed plot for it yet, just some events and motives, open to suggestions.


End file.
